


Scotch

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Scotch

Scotch  
by Apple Cameron. November 2003.

Lube, two fingers.

Scotch, two fingers.

Daniel, spread out on the sofa like a cat baring all, legs apart, hips tucked up on a pillow.

Jack put his glass back on Danny's ribs. The other man shivered. He hooked his fingers to catch at Daniel's prostate and eyeglasses winked briefly in the light. That shiver was stronger. Daniel's eyes were shut, his abdomen trembling, then they opened again. He said nothing, lips compressed into a thin line.

Jack withdrew a little, then pressed back in. The condensation from his glass dripped onto Daniel's hot skin, mingling with the sweat coating his body. Daniel tossed his head lightly, making a moaning sound Jack would never get tired of hearing.

They'd been at this a long time. The ice in his scotch was almost all melted.

Just before he took Daniel's red cock into his mouth, Jack spoke for the first time since they'd started: He'd just shown up at Danny's with a bottle of scotch and started stripping off the man's clothes, ignoring the verbal runoff that spilled automatically from his lips. Sometimes shutting him up the fun way, with a harsh kiss that left them both breathless. Jack had poured his drink, lubed up, and pushed Daniel down onto the sofa.

He didn't look at the time. It didn't matter what time it was. The time was now. Daniel's cock ready and weeping, precome wetting the tip, like an ice cube dipped in scotch. Ready for licking. Daniel's cock had been ready for a long time. Aching with it.

Press, shudder, grin at the sight. Repeat until subject's skin is blush-red all over, and speech is reduced to gasps and cries, interspersed with a high moan that made his own dick stand up and pay attention.

Jack hooked his fingers again and Daniel shuddered again, every muscle tightening, mouth open in a tight, soundless 'O'.

He waited until Daniel relaxed a little, then took another sip of scotch, positioning the glass carefully near the base of Danny's sternum.

Right before he took Daniel's cock into his mouth, Jack caught his eye.

"Don't spill my drink."


End file.
